1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip handle at a passenger seat in an automobile, and more particularly to a grip handle, installed on an instrument panel at a passenger seat in an automobile, which is formed by double injection molding so as to prevent external damage thereof generated due to contraction after molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an automobile travels on a rough road surface, passengers cannot keep their balance due to the shaking of a frame of the automobile. In this case, in order to allow a passenger at a passenger seat to support his/her body moving due to the shaking of the frame of the automobile, a grip handle 1 is installed on an instrument panel 2 located at a front portion of an indoor space of the automobile, as shown in FIG. 1.
The conventional grip handle 1 comprises insert bolts 3a and 3b formed on both ends thereof, and is fixed to the instrument panel 2 by inserting the insert bolts 3a and 3b into holes 4a and 4b, which are formed through both sides of an upper surface of the instrument panel 2 in front of the passenger seat, and then fastening the insert bolts 3a and 3b to the holes 4a and 4b using nuts inside the instrument panel 2.
However, since the insert bolts 3a and 3b, which are made of steel, are integrated with a main body of the above conventional grip handle 1, which is made of plastic, by insert molding, the grip handle 1 is physically damaged or broken due to a difference of degrees of thermal contraction between the two materials.